1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating Alzheimer's disease and more specifically relates to delivering therapeutic nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agents directly into the central nervous system or specific brain structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies support an inverse relationship between anti-inflammatory medications used for treating patients with rheumatoid arthritis and an associated low prevalence of Alzheimer's disease [J. B. Rich et.al., Neurology 45:51-55, 1995]. Controlled studies of twin pairs having Alzheimer's disease onset greater than 3 years provide additional support that prior treatment with anti-inflammatory medications serves a protective role in Alzheimer's disease. [J. C. S. Breitner, et.,al., Neurology 44:227-232, 1994] Specifically, controlled double-blinded studies have found that the anti-inflammatory agent “indomethacin” administered orally has a therapeutic benefit for mild to moderately cognitively impaired Alzheimer's disease patients, and treatment with indomethacin during early stages of the disease has a retarding affect on disease progression compared to the placebo treated control group. [J. Rogers, et.al., Neurology 43:1609-1612, 1993] Alzheimner's patients with moderate cognitive impairment treated with indomethacin also exhibit a reduction in cognitive decline. However, patients treated with oral indomethacin developed drug related adverse effects that required their treatment to be discontinued and their removal from the study.
Studies have shown indomethacin works at the cellular areas of the brain affected by Alzheimer's disease. These cellular areas include the hippocampus, entorhinal cortex, basal forebrain, amygdala and nucleus basalis of Meynert. In the normal brain, various enzyme systems act on amyloid precursor proteins to form peptides required for physiological brain functions including cellular membrane repair.
An example of normal amyloid protein processing is the action of an endoprotease termed “alpha-secretase.” Alpha-secretase cleaves the amyloid precursor protein resulting in non-amyloidogenic peptide fragments. These non-amyloidogenic peptide fragments are required for normal cellular function (S. B. Roberts et.al., Journal of Biological Chemistry 269:3111-3116, 1994).
Other endoproteases, termed “beta-” and “gamma-secretases”, cleave the amyloid precursor protein to form amyloidogenic fragments capable of interacting with several other cellular proteins. The interaction of the amyloidogenic fragments and other cellular proteins forms enzymes that become the foci of neurotoxicity and subsequently neuritic plaques (P. Eikelenboom, et.al., TiPS 15:447-450, 1994). In particular, beta-secretase cleaves the amyloid precursor protein to form fragments that result in increased calcium influx into the affected neurons. This increased calcium influx affects the intracellular pH and cytokine induction of the neurons which triggers intracellular enzymatic activation including lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase up-regulation.
These enzymes resulting from the interaction of the amyloidogenic fragments and other cellular proteins further disrupt intracellular microtubule metabolism with inhibition of protein transport blocking neurotransmission along the neurite's axon. The result of this process is senile neuritic plaque formation and neurofibrillary tangles associated with Alzheimer's disease.
Although the specific causes for increased cellular production of altered secretase activity in specific brain regions is not well understood, it is known that this dysfunctional enzymatic activity results in progressive dendritic pruning, neuronal loss and damage with marked cognitive decrements over time.
A problem with orally administered indomethacin or other nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs is unpleasant side effects including severe nausea and gastric ulcers which patients develop following chronic use. Further, with chronic oral therapy the therapeutic value diminishes over time requiring dose escalation. In addition, limited transport of indomethacin or other nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs across the blood brain barrier increases the potential for systemic adverse side-effects.
In order to maintain the same therapeutic affect with disease progression, the dose of indomethacin taken orally must increase. In patients having adverse side-effects, treatment escalation is not possible. Thus, oral administration of drugs such as indomethacin is inherently dose-limiting.
In addition to the problems just mentioned with orally administered indomethacin or similar nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, the amount of drug entering the patient's blood system is minimized by uptake of the drugs by the gastrointestinal system.
It is therefore desirable to produce a chronic treatment regimen allowing the direct delivery of indomethacin or similar nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, having therapeutic value against the affect of amyloidogenic protein neurotoxicity, to the desired area of the brain. Such a treatment regimen is necessary to by-pass the adverse side-effects produced by orally administered drug and subsequent drug receptor uptake by the gastrointestinal system.